Bloom
Princesa Bloom é protagonista principal da série e líder informal do Clube das Winx, bem como a princesa e Fada Guardiã de Domino e detentora da Chama do Dragão. Ela foi a primeira personagem a ser introduzida. Personalidade e Traços Bloom começou como uma menina insegura no começo da história por causa de sua ignorância de suas verdadeiras origens e seus estranhos poderes, mas surpreendentemente poderosos. Mais tarde, quando ela aprendeu mais sobre a magia e a si mesma, ela ficava cada vez mais curiosa sobre o seu passado e sobre quem eram seus pais biológicos. Uma escapista por natureza, ela tem uma tendência a fugir quando as coisas ficam muito difíceis ou confusos para ela, e também pode ser impaciente e teimosa, com um pavio curto. Bloom também foi impulsiva, às vezes, o que levou a algumas experiências muito ruins para ela e suas amigas. Sua maior força e maior fraqueza era o seu status como a guardiã da Chama do Dragão. Enquanto a Chama do Dragão fez sem dúvida a fada mais poderosa da Dimensão Mágica, também de forma consistente atraiu inúmeros inimigos com ela, como as Trix. Apesar de estar longe de ser perfeita e ter falhas, Bloom ainda tem um coração de ouro. Ela cuida de todos os seus amigos e famílias (ambos adotados e biológicos) profundamente, e está sempre disposta a ajudar e lutar por uma boa causa. Ela também mostrou-se ser altruísta, atenciosa e uma verdadeira líder capaz. Série História Bloom é a segunda filha do Rei Oritel e da Rainha Marion de Domino, e irmã de Daphne, bem como a guardiã da Chama do Dragão, já que sua irmã mais velha, Daphne, faleceu ao momento de seu nascimento. Quando ela ainda era um bebê, seu reino foi atacado pelas Bruxas Ancestrais, Valtor e Mandragora que acabou transformando Domino em um planeta abandonado congelado. Daphne, incapaz de lutar contra as bruxas, enviou sua irmã para a Terra para protegê-la, bem como a Chama do Dragão, e acabou sendo morta pelos ancestrais, após o que Oritel e Marion acreditam que ambas as suas filhas estavam mortas. Na Terra, Bloom apareceu em um edifício que seu pai adotivo Mike, um bombeiro, estava. Mike resgatou Bloom e eventualmente a adotou. A mãe adotiva de Bloom foi Vanessa, uma florista. Bloom cresceu tendo uma infância tranqüila e não tinha consciência de suas verdadeiras origens. Em sua juventude, ela recebeu um presente, seu coelho de estimação Kiko e encontrou sua inimiga, a esnobe e arrogante Mitzi. Ela também namorava o Andy, que toca guitarra em sua banda. No final da adolescência, Bloom encontrou Stella lutando em um parque local com Knut, um ogro. Assim como Stella estava prestes a ser derrotada, Bloom, surpreendentemente, usou um ataque mágico e transformou a luta em favor da Stella, e ambas foram capazes de derrotar Knut. Stella, impressionada com os poderes e habilidades de Bloom, a incentivou a participar de Alfea, a prestigiada escola de três anos para as fadas que Stella havia estudado, mas tinha sido expulsa. Curiosa sobre o desenvolvimento de seus poderes mágicos latentes e habilidades e ansiosa para descobrir de onde eles vieram, Bloom concorda, depois de convencer seus pais Mike e Vanessa. 1ª Temporada Bloom estava em férias escolares, desfrutando de algum tempo em um parque local em Gardenia, onde ela conheceu Stella, que a encoraja a ir para Alfea, a escola para fadas. Bloom consegue entrar em Alfea, com a ajuda dos truques da Stella onde ela encontra Flora, (com quem ela compartilha um dormitório nas próximas três temporadas e na 5ª temporada), juntamente com Tecna e Musa. Stella sugere que elas vão comer pizza, o que ela afirma ser um prato nacional de Vallisto. Enquanto encomendam a comida, Bloom tenta usar seu celular, mas não funciona. Tecna pega-o e ri da "tecnologia antiga", para surpresa de Bloom já que ela se referiu ao celular como o mais novo na Terra. Durante o pedido de desculpas, Bloom considera que a tecnologia da Terra é mais lenta do que a de Magix. O pedido de desculpas por Bloom, Tecna empresta o cartão telefônico dela e Bloom liga para mãe. Pouco depois, ainda em Magix, Bloom espia Knut, que estava trabalhando para um trio de bruxas conhecidas como as Trix, que atacou ela e Stella em Gardenia. As Trix atacam Bloom já que ela estava os espionando, e Stella, Flora, Musa e Tecna vão ajudá-la. Este é o lugar onde elas também aprendem que Bloom não é Varanda de Vallisto, mas Bloom da Terra. Depois de constantes ataques, o Clube das Winx ganham a atenção da Sra. Faragonda, a diretora de Alfea. Depois de um ataque a Musa em Magix, as meninas aprenderam que a razão para a luta constante era que as Trix estavam procurando obter o poder da Chama do Dragão, e depois de uma briga em que Bloom desencadeou uma enorme quantidade de energia, elas foram logo convencidas de que Bloom tinha. Familiarizada com o termo Fogo do Dragão, ela procurou a orientação de sua diretora e foi dita a história de Domino. Bloom não sabia que tinha esse poder, ou que ela é a última princesa de Domino até o Trix mais tarde conseguiram tomá-la, levando a uma série de viagens para Bloom recuperar o que tinha perdido. Estas viagens incluem uma viagem para Domino onde Daphne dá a Bloom uma coroa mostrando-lhe a história da queda do Domino e o Lago Roccaluce, onde o espírito de Daphne reside. No Lago Roccaluce, Daphne revela a Bloom que as Trix não pegaram a Chama do Dragão de Bloom, mas que ainda estava com ela e que ela era incapaz de usar seus poderes, porque ela estava tendo dúvidas sobre si mesma, o que dá a Bloom a coragem e a força para voltar para Alfea e ajudar suas amigas. Bloom derrota com sucesso Icy com seu poder recém-descoberto. Winx Club: O Destino de Bloom Este é o primeiro de uma série de especiais de uma hora lançados pela Nickelodeon resumindo as duas primeiras temporadas do Clube das Winx. Na estréia, que resume os primeiros dez ou mais episódios, Bloom está nas férias de verão longe da escola. Um dia, ela vai ao parque e encontra Stella lutando contra um ogro chamado Knut e seus monstros. Ela parece estar perdendo. Mas Bloom sai e grita: "Deixe ela ir!" Knut envia os monstros atrás Bloom, mas ela grita: "Para trás!" e de alguma forma é capaz de criar um escudo de energia mágica que afasta os monstros. Mais tarde, na batalha, Knut de alguma forma se afasta e é derrotado por Bloom por seus poderes místicos. Ela deixou a Chama do Dragão dentro dela sair. Após a batalha, Stella desmaia e Bloom com seu animal de estimação Kiko (um coelho), conseguem trazer Stella para sua casa. Em sua casa, Knut com seus monstros e um troll, lutaram novamente com Bloom e Stella em sua casa. Elas de alguma forma ganham por causa da ajuda dos especialistas e isso é o dia em que Bloom encontra pela primeira vez Sky. Bloom se junta com Stella em Alfea e conhece três meninas, ou seja, Flora, Tecna e Musa. Mais tarde, Bloom conseguem formar as Winx!. Elas juntas salvam Bloom das Trix quando Bloom segue Knut e os espia. Mais tarde, as Winx encontram novas aventuras em Magix! Griselda dá a Bloom e as Winx uma missão especial para limpar a escola sem seus poderes, enquanto o resto da escola vai para um passeio. Quando a Sra. Faragonda chega e pára o monstro e fala com elas das Trix e, em seguida, as envia para a Torre Nebulosa, Sra Faragonda então dá as Winx a sua magia de volta. Por fim, quando ela entrou na câmara, as Trix apareceram e tentaram saber se Bloom tem o poder da Chama do Dragão, mas não foi mencionado. As Trix atacaram Kiko, animal de estimação de Bloom, e o atiraram na lava. Em seguida, ela se transformou em uma fada e fez as Trix ir embora. Ela também ganhou um novo poder desconhecido! Winx Club: A Vingança das Trix Este é o segundo de uma série de especiais de uma hora lançados pela Nickelodeon resumindo as duas primeiras temporadas do Clube das Winx. O segunda especial resume os lotes de episódios 7, 8, 9, 13, 14, 15, 17 e 18. Bloom sonha com uma figura misteriosa chamada Daphne. Bloom reconhece-la de uma placa de vídeo na Cidade Magix. Stella sugere a procurá-la na biblioteca. Bloom faz isso, e descobre que Daphne não é uma fada, mas uma ninfa, a ninfa de Magix. As meninas deixam Alfea e voltam para casa para as Férias de primavera. Bloom regressa a casa para a Terra e fica com os pais. Enquanto na Terra, Bloom sonha sobre seu pai resgatar um bebê - ileso em um incêndio. Na manhã seguinte, Mike diz a Bloom que o bebê que ela viu, era ela. Bloom então percebe que isso significa que ela não é filha de Mike e Vanessa. De volta a Alfea, a Sra. Faragonda decide mostrar Bloom um lugar vívido, o lago onde Daphne reside dentro Enquanto na Cidade Magix, Bloom diz a Sky que ela quer ir para a biblioteca em Torre Nebulosa, Sky concorda em ajudá-la dentro Enquanto em Torre Nebulosa, Bloom descobre que ela é na verdade uma bruxa. Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa estão preocupadas com Bloom já que ela nunca mais voltou na noite anterior. Bloom acorda na floresta. Enquanto, na floresta, Bloom encontra Mirta, uma das bruxas de Torre Nebulosa. Mirta diz a Bloom que as Trix enganaram a acreditar que ela era uma bruxa, o que significa que ela ainda é uma fada. As outras Winx se transformam em fadas para procurar Bloom. Quando as Trix encontrar Bloom e Mirta elas começam a atacar, as Winx chegam e livram Bloom e Mirta na prisão de gelo da Icy. Bloom se transforma em uma fada, mas ela é derrubada. Mirta se irrita e cria um enorme monstro que quebra a armadilha de Stormy. Isso faz com que Icy fique bravo com Mirta e a transforme em uma abóbora. Bloom chama Sky e diz-lhe que era tudo um truque das Trix. Bloom chega em Fonte Rubra e encontra Sky com outra garota, Princesa diaspro, mas Bloom pensa que é outro truque das Trix. Bloom se transforma em uma fada e luta com diaspro. Bloom logo descobre que não era um truque das Trix, e que diaspro é noiva de Sky. Bloom se sente uma completa idiota de si mesma e deixa Alfea e retorna para casa para a Terra. Stormy encontra Bloom e a segue e vê-la sair. Elas aproveitar esta oportunidade para atacá-la em Gardenia. Enquanto em casa, Bloom encontra as Trix ameaçando as vidas de Mike e Vanessa, Bloom os salva. As Trix dizem Bloom por que elas estão atrás dela dizendo que Daphne é sua irmã, e ela trouxe à Terra para protegê-la. As Trix convocam os vácuos e roubam o poder da Chama do Dragão da Bloom. Winx Club: A Batalha por Magix Após as Trix tomarem seus poderes, Bloom volta para Alfea e fica fora da batalha. Ela, junto com Stella, Sky, Brandon e Knut vão para Torre Nebulosa com Riven (que agora era inútil a Darcy) e enfrenta as Trix. Ela e Sky, em seguida, fogem da Torre Nebulosa. Depois que ela e Sky foram em direções distintas, Bloom foi capaz de recuperar seus poderes, salvar Sky e juntar seus amigos na batalha final. Ela enfrentou Icy um-a-um, enquanto o resto das Winx encaram Darcy e Stormy. Bloom conseguiu vencer sua rival e ela e Sky têm seu primeiro beijo. Ela se junta a festa com suas amigas. 2ª Temporada Uma nova fada, Aisha, a princesa de Andros, junta-se ao Clube das Winx depois de tropeçar perto de Alfea e ser descoberta por Bloom e as outras Winx após a cerimônia de abertura para o segundo ano do Clube das Winx. Sua pixie Piff veio junto com ela. O resto das Pixies ficaram no Castelo das Sombras, capturadas por Darkar. Aisha, Bloom e Stella vão para a Terra de Baixo e Stella vai em uma missão especial com a ajuda de Sky e Brandon para resgatar o resto das Pixies. Após as Pixies serem resgatadas, elas voltaram para Alfea, onde cada Winx tem uma ligação com a sua pixie. Bloom tem uma ligação com Lockette, a Pixie dos Portais. Além disso, um novo professor, O Professor Avalon, vem e tem um interesse especial em Bloom. Tecna e sua pixie de ligação Digit acho que o Professor Avalon é o Anjo da Perdição em O Segredo do Professor Avalon. Em A Aldeia das Pixies, Bloom recebe o temporário power-up, Charmix, depois que ela salva seus amigos enquanto eles estavam de de férias. Perto do final da 2ª temporada, foi revelado que o Professor Avalon em Alfea era o falso, que estava recebendo ordens de Darkar e captura Bloom e a coloca em um período escuro e a transforma na Bloom Obscura. Darkar e Bloom Obscura usa o Codex para abrir o portal mágico para entrar no reino de Realix onde a Bloom Obscura convoca o poder supremo de Realix para que Darkar possa absorvê-lo. Sky diz a Bloom que ele a ama e o amor de Bloom para o Sky faz com que seus poderes de cura a transformem a partir da Bloom Obscura de volta para o seu verdadeiro eu e cura todos. Ela luta contra Darkar com as Winx e o derrota com uma convergência Charmix. Winx Club: A Fênix Negra Quando Bloom, Stella, e Aisha foram e encontraram as Pixies, elas foram atingidas pelas Trix em seu Gloomix mas um paladino ajudou fazendo as Trix irem embora. Depois disso, duas pixies chamadas Lockette e Amore ligam-se com Bloom e Stella. Em seguida, quando o paladino, Avalon, veio para a escola Alfea para ser como um professor, ele deu-lhe algumas dicas sobre seus pais biológicos. Depois, quando Sky viu Bloom e Avalon juntos, Bloom estava brava com ele por causa de seu ciúme. Então, quando Avalon sequestra Bloom, que era na verdade a Fênix das Sombras e também a transformou em Bloom Obscura. Por fim, ele a usou para ler o Feitiço de Realix. Sky veio até ela, dizendo-lhe que a ama e ela deve romper o feitiço da Fênix das Sombras. Depois disso, seu coração foi capaz de quebrar o feitiço, e juntas, ela e as Winx convergem para destruírem A Fênix das Sombras. Logo no final do especial, Sky e Bloom se beijam. Season 3 Bloom meets Valtor, an evil wizard who aided the Ancient Witches in the destruction the planet Domino and was imprisoned in the Omega Dimension until the Trix freed him. Bloom is invited to Eraklyon by Sky for the celebrations of the Thousand Years of the Kingdom of Eraklyon, where he tells her that he will make an announcement in which he will officially reveal that he is going to marry Bloom, but they get separated from each other because of the preparations for the upcoming party. At the party Sky moves on to make his big announcement, but before this Diaspro asks Sky to have a toast with her and cunningly corrupts Sky's mind by giving him a drink with a love potion given by Valtor and Sky makes his announcement about his one love - Princess Diaspro. Bloom gets shocked and starts crying, and when the Winx ask Sky for explanations Diaspro tells Sky that the Winx are witches and that they are Valtor's servants, and Sky orders his guards to attack them and he also tries to attack the Winx, but to Aisha manages to create a wall with her Enchantix powers and saves Bloom. Later the Winx sneak into the Royal Palace of Eraklyon and Stella turns Sky back to normal by using her Fairy Dust to break the dark spell under which Sky was because of Valtor's love potion. Bloom and Sky reconcile after she returns from Pyros, where she gained her Enchantix, and move on to save Tecna. She also learned that the Ancient Witches created Valtor from a small fragment of the Dragon Fire. After Tecna had vanished into the Omega Portal, apparently never to be seen or heard from again, and Bloom suffered a defeat in an attempt to destroy Valtor and avenge her friend, she decided that she needed to become stronger and earn her Enchantix powers. Ms. Faragonda sent Bloom to Pyros, where she would meet the sorceress Maia. Maia taught Bloom how to focus all her energy on one target. Later on, the Trix attacked Pyros, and during this attack, Bloom became one with the power of the Dragon, gaining her Enchantix and was victorious in the end. Near the end of the season, Valtor invaded Alfea to claim their strongest magic spells, and the girls had recently acquired the Water Stars from the Golden Kingdom. When Bloom was about to destroy him using the power of the Water Stars, he prevented her from doing so by telling her that Oritel and Marion were trapped within his own body. This was later revealed to be a hoax after Bloom visited the Crypt of the Ancient Witches. With the truth revealed, two episodes later, Bloom ventured into another dimension, where she faced off against Valtor and extinguished the essence of his Dragon's Flame with her Fairy Dust, sealing him away to be forever locked in the crypt of the Three Ancient Witches. Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom With Valtor defeated and the Magical Dimension is safe, Bloom and her friends begin their search for Bloom's parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino. The girls sought out Hagen, the blacksmith who had forged the Sword of King Oritel, but, after a small skirmish, he stated that he was unable to help Bloom in any way. Back on Earth, Bloom was visited by the spirit of her older sister Daphne, who gave Bloom her mask so she can see Domino as it was before Valtor and the three Ancient Witches destroyed it. Traveling to the Obsidian Dimension, Bloom found out, after confronting an evil sorceress named Mandragora, that Oritel's wife was absorbed inside the sword that Hagan had fashioned to be, literally, "fit for a king" before Domino met its apparent end. However, only a King could release the sword and restore the entire realm to normal. To Bloom's surprise, Sky - who had revealed himself as the new King of Eraklyon, because his father had abdicated the throne - was able to release the Sword of Oritel and save the kingdom, which in turn also restored Marion to her human form and allows Bloom to truly complete her Enchantix. At the end, Sky also (supposedly) proposed to Bloom, and she accepted almost instantly. But by destroying the Obsidian Dimension, they unknowingly freed the three Ancient Witches. Season 4 Bloom joins her friends as they make a journey to Earth to protect the last fairy of Earth, Roxy. They stay in Gardenia with Bloom's adoptive parents, Mike and Vanessa. Vanessa helps them kick start their new business, Love and Pet, which also serves as their home. When they finally find Roxy, it is easier for them to relate because both of them were originally on Earth when they first learned they were fairies. Bloom, along with the other girls, earn their Believix the moment that Roxy says that she believes in magic and fairies. Bloom had to deal with another problem, dealing with her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend, Andy because Sky was jealous of her having some time with Andy. Despite wanting to destroy Valtor last year, she wanted that Wizards of the Black Circle would get fair trial instead of getting destroyed. Bloom was strictly against Morganas goal to get revenge on humans as well. As her Believix powers werent enough against Morganas fairies, Faragonda sent Bloom and others to gain three gifts of destiny, Lovix and Sophix and finally Gift of Darkness. She had to defeat Nebula, so that her goal of protecting Wizards of the Black Circle would succeed and eventually won. But she didnt know that Wizards were plotting against them whole time as they spelled Black Circle, so that it would suck every Earth Fairy inside it at once. This was stopped by Nabu, who had to sacrifice himself in order to seal the Black Circle for good. After Nabu's death, Aisha, even though Bloom said it was not the right way, joins the Warrior Earth Fairies to avenge her love. She and other Winx went after Aisha and Nebula to the Omega Dimension, where they defeated Wizards of the Black Circle for good. As magic was brought back to Earth, the Winx Club became quite popular among normal people and thanks to Musa who had able to form their own band. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Bloom is having a good time enjoying her new life as the princess of Domino. However, she does not seem to be too fond of her responsibilities as a princess and feels somehow "trapped". Her father gives Bloom a horse named Peg, and her mother gives Bloom a riding suit so she can ride Peg. Bloom and Peg goes out for a ride and meets up with Sky. Sky asks Bloom to marry him and Bloom is overjoyed and tells her parents. A news reporter hears the news and broadcasts it. The Winx Club hear the news and wonder why Bloom did not tell them first. Sky tells Bloom two days later that they can not marry each other which saddens Bloom and angers her father. The Winx Club came in time to cheer up Bloom and help her choose her prince (which her father chose). Sky comes in disguise and Bloom is curious to why he broke off their engagement. Sky tries to explain their kingdoms conflicts in the past. Bloom's father figures out that Sky was wearing the disguise and bans him from coming to the castle. Bloom is very upset, and goes to Gardenia with the Winx Club to her foster parents. Her foster parents welcome them in. Bloom and the Winx Club then lose their powers because the Trix destroyed the positive energy. Bloom later, with the help of her five best friends, decide to face the Trix, and regains her powers. The Winx then face off the Trix together and then defeat them by summoning the immeasurably incomparable energy and power of the Great Dragon itself. Season 5 Headmistress Faragonda sent Bloom and others to Gardenia in order to find the powerful flower called Lilo. The Winx had to plant it to the ground before someone would use its powers for evil. The Trix were aware of their plan and planned to take the Lilo's powers to defeat Winx. However, with thier Believix powers, Bloom had able to defeat the Trix once again. She was still in Gardenia to help others to stop oil spill, but unfortunately they did not manage to clean it all. This leaded Bloom to make a decision about inspiring people to clean up Gardenia's beach through music. As they were cleaning up the beach, they were attacked by Tritannus' mutants and the Trix, which Bloom and others overpowered easily with their Believix powers. However, they were easily defeated by Tritannus himself. Bloom and others realized that Believix is not strong enough under water and they should ask Faragonda about a new power, which leaded them to quest for Sirenix. According to Faragonda, Daphne was the last fairy to gain Sirenix. Bloom went to ask about it from Daphne herself. Daphne, at first, did not want Bloom to search for Sirenix, because the Ancestral Witches cursed the transformation. But Bloom convinced her that she cannot protect her anymore, so Daphne told Bloom where Sirenix book was. Tritannus sent the Trix to attack the Winx at the Magic Archive and during the fight, Sky hit his head and got amnesia. When she is jogging Sky's memories, Krystal comes and re-introduces Diaspro to him, which makes Bloom jealous and sad. She helps other Winx to search Sirenix Book. After they found it, all of them gain Sirenix Boxes and become Harmonix fairies. In "The Shimmering Shells," Bloom, Aisha and Stella continues their quest in the search for the Shimmering Shells at Andros. They met a Selkie named, Lemmy who then bonds with Aisha, with Bloom realizing it was a bond between fairy and selkie. Aisha asked Lemmy if she could take her in finding the Shimmering Shells. After they enter, the clams (Shimmering Shells) opened their mouths and releases the pollution. Afterwards, they see themselves in an illusions. Bloom sees Diaspro, who laughs at Bloom that Sky would not forget her if he would care about her. Thanks to Aisha, she is able to awaken to reality. Afterwards, Bloom suggest if they could let the clams shimmer by using their Harmonix Powers. After the pollution is away, Shimmering Shells grants them another riddle for their quest of Sirenix. Afterwards, we see Bloom and Sky talking. Sky says that he realized something while talking to Diaspro. Then Bloom says, "You remember her?" "You care about her?" ''and Sky says no and then says that she (Diaspro) is boring and laughs. Moreover, Bloom receives a message from her mother, Vanessa. Vanessa tells them that there is something wrong with the ocean. Bloom, Tecna and Musa goes to Gardenia. While Aisha, Stella and Flora goes to the Sea of Solaria. The Trix, helped by Tritannus' monsters are releasing more toxic pollution to ocean, so that Tritannus would grow stronger. The Trix are surprised of Bloom's new Harmonix powers and are soon defeated. Bloom, like others receives Gem of Self Confidence, one of three gems they have to earn before gaining Sirenix. When there is only ten days left before the lunar cycle is over (and Winx would lose their powers if not gaining Sirenix in that time). The Sirenix book appears, giving another riddle for them. While Musa, Stella and Aisha travels to Melody, Bloom stays in Alfea to guide them with Tecna and Flora. In The Gem of Empathy, Bloom hears Daphne cry for help in a dream. She then travels with Aisha and Tecna to the underwater castle of Zenith where she realizes that in order for them to get the Gem of Empathy they will have to work together to stop the guards. ]] Bloom stays at Alfea with Aisha and Tecna during the Annual Wind Rider competition. She fights off the hover bikes that have been transformed into lions by the Trix. She later goes to Domino for a ceremony that celebrates Sky's bravery for saving Domino. Bloom along with Stella, Flora, and Aisha go underwater to the Yellow Reef to obtain the Gem of Courage. She bonds with Serena and then grabs the Gem of Courage out of the monster's mouth. She, along with the rest of the Winx earned Sirenix in "Sirenix" and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their selkies. Throughout the rest of the series, Daphne warned Bloom about many of Tritannus plans to attack Pillars of Infinite Ocean. While Tritannus managed to get two of three seals he needed to activate emperors throne, Winx destroyed the third one, leaving Tritannus empty handed. Also Bloom is concerned about royalties of Magical Dimension from not forming an alliance against Tritannus. Also Diaspro, who opposes alliance just because Bloom proposes it, comes between her and Sky by interupting them in Domino and prevents their communication at Eraklyon. Sky later apologizes to Bloom and the alliance is formed. Diaspro looses her status and swores revenge on Bloom. Bloom soon learned about Politea, Daphne's old best friend who was turned into a snake-like dragon by the Sirenix Curse and tries to go rescue her before Icy gets her powers. Even though Bloom prevents Icys attempts, Darcy and Stormy, who have left Tritannus, take Politea's abilities instead. When Tritannus attacked the Pillar of Light again, Bloom told Serena to go free Daphne and Aisha, and that she and Nereus would take care of Tritannus. Bloom used her Fire of Sirenix to destroy Tritannus' trident and watched with the rest of the Winx Club as Tritannus was banished to the depths of oblivion for his sinister actions. Having pleased fate, Bloom's Sirenix Guardian appeared and asked what her wish was. Bloom wished that her elder sister, Daphne, would be restored a physical, human body at last. Appearance Civilian Bloom is a girl with long red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and cyan eyes. Her Season 1 and beginning of Season 2 outfit is a blue midriff top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs. Her shoes are yellow wedge-sandals. Her Season 2 and Season 3 outfit is a blue and white striped midriff top with small pink hearts and a ruffly denim skirt. She also wears a pink arm-band on her left arm and over-the-knee blue socks. Her shoes are dark blue platform boots with white tips and pink laces. In Season 4, Bloom wears a pink top with white polka-dots and a blue heart emblem at the top with a puffy blue skirt with a yellow belt and a pink and white polka-dot bow on it. Her shoes are pink heels with white polka-dots with a blue ankle strap and a yellow ribbon on her toes. In Season 5, Bloom wears a pink shirt with a blue bodice and blue hearts at the waist with one strap at the top of her shoulder and one strap below her shoulder. She wears a blue necklace with pearls and a blue ribbon. She wears a blue skirt with above the knee pink socks and blue wrinkled boots. Her hair is pinned back exactly like it is in her Enchantix and has a small bang from the corner of her head with a barrette pulling her hair back. Winx (Original)/Charmix (Nickelodeon) Her Winx/Charmix outfit is a sparkly light blue halter top decorated with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue glove-like wrist bands around her arms from elbow to wrist with a point down the palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. Bloom_Magia.JPG|Bloom in her Winx form (Original) Bloom Magic Charmix.jpg|Bloom in her Charmix form (Nickelodeon) Charmix Bloom's Charmix is a silver heart pin with a gold jewel, and a furry pink heart bag at her waist. She was the first of the Winx to earn her Charmix by encouraging her friends to save themselves. Also, by letting go of her impulsivness. Enchantix Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. with a blue collar at her neck with a pink bow and a blue necklace with her fairy dust pendent on it. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She also has hot pink eye makeup. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Her arms are now covered in see-through sparkly pink gloves. Believix From top to bottom, Bloom's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette while pink eyeshadow is on her eyelids. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that is pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly, sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of blue heels that are white on the bottom and sparkly pink socks that have two dark pink stripes on the top. Sophix Bloom's Sophix consists of a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf arm-warmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges. Lovix Bloom's Lovix consists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink with blue jewels with dark blue edges. Harmonix Bloom's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light blue colors and pink borders. Her hair is longer tied closer to the end and it is decorated with a light blue shell tiara. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light blue. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light blue. Her wings are mainly blue with the top part pink and closer to the center is pink also. The design on her wings are fuchsia hearts. Her top wing border is fuchsia. Her shoes are light blue heels similar to Enchantix, but with purple and light blue straps. Sirenix Bloom's Sirenix form consists of a light blue one-strap top that has pink wave holes and a light blue ruffled skirt with light blue attached leggings that have nerve-like blue designs with matching light blue boots with pink bases and light pink/light blue striped ruffles on the back of her leggings made to look like fins. She also has dark blue ribbons tied around her arm from her shoulder to her wrist with a pink flower-like wrist band. Her hair has purple streaks in a ponytail with a light blue flower-like hairbow with parted bangs and when she is underwater her hair is carrot orange with teal streaks. Her wings are sea-shell shaped and are multi-colored with shades of blue, pink, orange, and gold with dark blue and white striped borders. Her eye-shadow is light pink and has blue nail-polish. Sirenix Box Her Sirenix box is similar to the others except that her guardian of Sirenix has a blue look, her shell headband is pinkish-purple. Magical Powers and Abilities ''See also: Dragon Flame Bloom has fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of dragons, fireballs and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurrence of a defensive firewall. She has been shown to have empathic abilities like seeing people's true natures. The intensity and strength of her magic is proportional to her emotional state. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairy in existence as all of her magical powers and abilities are derived from the Great Dragon itself. Bloom, as Fairy of the Dragon's Flame, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. While she mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy and using fire to fly. Bloom also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shape-shifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Curiosities *'Birthday:' December 10 *'Astrological Sign:' Dragon *'Favorite Food:' Pizza *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite Hobby:' Reading books about spells *'Favorite Pet:' Kiko *'Ideal Boyfriend: Sky ' *'Best Friend:' Stella *'Favorite Movies:' Romantic comedies *'Loves:' Playing with Kiko *'Hates:' Tidying her Bedroom *'Favorite Music: 'Pop *'Favorite Shoes:' Comfortable, but stylish shoes *'Favorite Subject:' Potionology *'Favorite Spell:' Dragon's Flame Transformation Sequences Concept arts Bloom01.jpg|Bloom's early concept art Bloom-concept-art_2001-2005.jpg|Bloom's concept art in 2001 - 2005 Bloom-concept-art_2006-2007.jpg|Bloom's concept art in 2006 - 2007 Bloom-rough-concept-art.jpg|Bloom's rough Enchantix concept art Bloom-concept-art_enchantix.jpg|Bloom's Enchantix concept art Trivia *Bloom is a character that was created from multiple sources of inspiration: **Bloom's story was based on that of a girl named Antonella who Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club series, met who had been adopted and whose dearest wish was to know who her real parents were. **Bloom's personality was inspired by Joanne Lee, Iginio Straffi's wife, as well as the Executive Producer for the Winx Club series. **Bloom's appearance was apparently inspired by singer Britney Spears, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *In the Welsh dub of Winx Club, Bloom's name has been changed to Blodwyn 'which means "''fair flower" in Welsh. *Bloom's name is possibly a reference to the fact that along the series she discovers her powers and starts blooming from a normal human girl into the most powerful Fairy of the Universe, while the other Fairies already knew about their powers and what they would become since they were kids. *Bloom's name could also be seen as a pun as she was a "late bloomer" as a fairy, and her magical potential started to "bloom" when she was 16 years of age, though it could be that this is the normal age when Fairies' and Witches' powers start to appear since it is at this age that most Fairies and Witches start attending Alfea and Cloud Tower respectively, and Mirta was even able to become a Fairy from a Witch around this age. **This probably implies that Fairies' and Witches' powers appear when they are around 16 years of age and take their final form in the following two years or until. It could also be that a person can still choose between being either a witch or a fairy so long as they have not earned their Enchantix, which is the final and definite Fairy Form and from which one cannot revert back to previous Fairy Forms or other kinds of Magic. *Like Helia, Bloom is an artist. *Until Roxy was introduced in the show, Bloom was the only Winx girl whose name did not end with "a". *Bloom's opposite is Icy while Bloom is about fire and Icy is about cold, ice and snow. **Elementally: Bloom's power is fire related and Icy's power is ice related **Personality: Bloom is compassionate and Icy is cruel *Bloom tends to be seen together with Stella and Flora more than the other girls, especially in Winx products. *Bloom tends to get ganged up on a lot by the Trix whenever she is alone, especially in season 1. *She was the one who came up with the name "Winx Club". Explained better in the comic where Bloom was inspired by some passing butterflies and their wings. Originally supposed to be "Wings Club", but then Bloom drew in butterfly wings at the end in place of the "g" and "s" to resemble an "X", thus the name "Winx". *Despite the age difference, Bloom's original sketch is relatively the same as today. *Bloom has appeared in every episode so far. *Bloom is one of the four fairies who did not receive their Enchantix in their own realm, though she earned it by saving her Realm itself. **Musa received her Enchantix at Alfea (though she earned her Enchantix by saving the Princess of her realm). **Tecna received her Enchantix at Andros. **Stella received her Enchantix at Eraklyon (though she earned her Enchantix by saving her father.) *Sky and Bloom are the only ones to have known exes (Diaspro and Andy respectively). *Bloom was the first of the Winx to earn her Charmix, ironically, she was the last to earn her Enchantix, both incomplete and complete versions. *In the new design of her Dark Fairy form, she was wearing tights. *She has the most associated pets among the Winx, even though Roxy is the fairy of animals. *Just like Roxy can sense when Morgana is in danger, Bloom can sense when Daphne is in danger. *In the 4Kids dub, her birthday is January 27. Image Gallery Voice Actresses *Italy' - ''Letizia Ciampa. *'Singapore' (Cinélume English) - Helena Evangeliou (Seasons 1-3), Cindy Robinson (First Movie), Angela Galuppo (Season 4) *'Netherlands' - Niki Romijn. *'Poland' - Magdalena Krylik (Seasons 1-3), Katarzyna Owczarz (Season 4 and One Hour Special). *'France' - Carole Baillien. *'Denmark', Norway - Annevig Schelde Ebbe. *'Russia' - Larisa Nekipelova. *'Israel' - Amit Hoer Zohar. *'Spain' - Carmen Podio ''(till Season 4), ''Amelia Iglesias (Season 5). *'Portugal' - Patricia Gaspar (from Season 4). *'USA' - Liza Jacqueline (4Kids), Molly C. Quinn ''(Nickelodeon). *'India' - ''Amruta Sapre (from Season 4). *'Latin America' - Melanie Henríquez. *'Germany' - Jill Böttcher. *'Brazil' - Fabíola Martins. *'Finland' - Kati Solehmainen. *'Sweden' - Jessica Andersson. *'Norway' - Siri Nilsen . *'UAE' - Aksha-Al-Edyak. *'South Korea' - Woo Jeong Shin Categoria:Bloom Categoria:Winx Club Categoria:Fadas Categoria:Alfea Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:2ª Temporada Categoria:3ª Temporada Categoria:4ª Temporada Categoria:5ª Temporada Categoria:Winx Club: O Segredo do Reino Perdido Categoria:Winx Club: A Aventura Mágica Categoria:Fadas Negras Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Fadas Enchantix Categoria:História em Quadrinhos Categoria:Amor e Pet Categoria:Companhia da Luz Categoria:Domino Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Fadas Believix Categoria:Fadas Harmonix Categoria:Fadas Sirenix Categoria:Chama do Dragão Categoria:Possessores do Sirenix Categoria:Gardenia Categoria:Sky